


Trust

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Spots in Time [4]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Chase Brody/Angst otp, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: He’s staring out into the city, feet dangling off the edge, and a slight static is heard behind him…





	Trust

His feet dangled over the edge of a high rise building as he sat, overlooking the entire city. His baby blue eyes glimmered in the darkness as it reflected the light coming from the city’s never ending night life.

“ _Humpty dumpty sat on a wall~_ ” the nursery rhyme that he commonly recited to his bright little children came out unbidden from his mouth, “ _Humpty dumpty had a great fall~._ ”

He leaned forward precariously over the edge, completely unafraid of the long way downwards. Just a little bit of a nudge or a small breeze and he’ll dive deep down into the unknown.

“A҉l̢l̷ the ki͞ng̶'͟s ̶ho̵r̨şes ̨a͟nd̢ a̧ļl͝ ҉th̨e ͘k̛i͢ng̷’s me̷n,” a glitched voice continued the song for him and suddenly, he could feel His presence behind him as He wrapped an arm around his waist, “͘Could͢n’t ̕p͘ut Hump̕t̕y t͡o͞ge̕th̕er ̢ **_a̵ga̸in̨_ **.”

His eyes fluttered close in content as He dropped His chin on the top of his head and tightened His hold around his waist.

If he just concentrated, he knew that he would hear distantly the beeping coming from the heart monitor ( _his heart monitor_ ), the coarse and itchy scratching of the hospital blankets on his sensitive skin, and the cold, chemical smell of A͟nt̷iseptic…

“Do you trust me, Chase?” He asked, the glitch in His voice was gone and instead it was replaced with a tender, gentle one that soothed the dull throb in his head.

A clawed hand drifted upwards from his waist to wrap loosely around his cold throat. A claw lightly scratched against his calm pulse as Chase melted back again His hold.

“Yes,” Chase answered with nary a hitch of hesitation in his voice.

There was a meaningful moment of silence between the two of them at that.

“Tell me Chase… What am I to you? A brother? A lover? A friend? An enemy? Your worst nightmare?” He whispered the question into Chase’s ear. “Your P̴u҉p͝p͜e͞t͘m͡aster?͟”

Chase turned his head, baby blues glittering with a sort of twisted innocence and unfaltering trust that made His eyes flash with His shadows.

“Whatever you would like to be to me.” Chase flashed him a small smile before looking forward and staring back into the city once more.

“Such a loyal little doll,” He cooed as He unwrapped His arms around his waist. “Will you still trust me if I make you fall?”

There was a pause and then Chase turned half of his body so that he can be face to face with Him. His eyes firm and strong in its ironically shattered state.

“ **_Always._ **” He vowed, sealing and entangling his fate around His fingers.

Anti gave him a monstrous smile as he leaned forward so that his lips are right next to his ears.

“Then **_fa҉ll͞_**.” With those words, two hands lightly pushed against his chest and he began

_f a l l i n g…_

  
  


 

 

Venomous green strings wrapped itself around him and fell into the deep ocean of static.

Then he knew no more.


End file.
